dueling_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Academy School Grounds
The general school grounds of the island where the Fusion Dimension trains it strongest duelists in their junior youth years. It is here that most extracurricular activities take place outside of the classroom and students may interact with one another outside of the school. Bonds of Roses Thomas rested his head against the grass and looked into the sky thinking about his life and the choices he had made that lead him to this point. "Home..." he missed his home, his family, and his friends. He knew he couldn't hold back the truth forever from those who were here and some already knew from seeing Slifer, he also had his suspicions that The Chancellor already knew and he had to be quick about his escape. He couldn't remain much longer but he had to help the Fusion Dimension before it was too late. He closed his eyes for a moment just to simply listen to the wind and gather his thoughts when an all to familiar feeling came to him. Warmth. He felt warm. He felt at home and comfortable. When he opened his eyes and looked over he saw Samantha resting next to him with her arm resting on his chest and it took him a few moments to realize the laughter. "Well, I don't mean to disturb you but we've been looking for you for hours now, Thomas." Simon said as he sat down on the opposite side. The two seemed pleased to have finally found their friend but Thomas simply looked on thinking this was fate, knowing it had to be soon. It seemed he wasn't the only one who could feel unease in the air as Samantha positioned herself to a seated position next to him. "Thomas?" he voice had worry in it and Thomas couldn't stand seeing anyone worried or in dismay. As he sat up he went over the lines in his head again and again trying to formulate the right way to phrase this revelation. "We... just need to hear it from you." Simon said in a low voice making him look over to his roommate. "You two know...?" he asked questioning if they were on about the same thing. "The Chancellor spoke to me about it... You're not from the Fusion Dimension..." he said. A feeling of defeat and anguish washed over his body as Thomas lowered his head. Samantha wrapped her arms around Thomas' right arm and laid her head against his shoulder. "It's not true is it...?" she asked. Her voice was quiet and weak. Both of them were obviously hurt by this truth but he could not deny it any longer. "Yes my Betrothed. I am from the Standard Dimension. Flung into this world by a crazed scientist who wishes to fuse the dimensions and create a monster of unbelievable evil." Samantha squeezed his arm tightly as Simon stood up and walked over in front of the two. He kept his back facing Thomas before rapidly turning and swinging his arm. "This is nonsense! You're lying to us aren't you?!" he shouted preparing his Duel Disk. The royal shield, purple and gold with a purple sword blade that shone brilliantly. A true sign he was the leader. "I don't care what The Chancellor says, you're my friend, I won't let him force you to ruin your honor like this! You're powerful but you are not a threat, don't let them warp your mind. Duel me!" he shouts angrily. Samantha moves and stands up backing away from Thomas behind the two and then to the side. Thomas looks at his friend who stands against him now and grimaces. "I'm not lying... but for the sake of the truth, I accept your challenge." he states standing up and placing his Duel Disk on his right arm activating it and shuffling his Deck. Simon looked Thomas dead in the eyes before drawing his first card. "I activate the Spell Card Polymerization. This will allow me to Fusion Summon using Deatiny HERO - Dreamguy and Destiny HERO - Departed in my hand!" the two monsters go into the sky and are enveloped by a radiant red and blue spiraling vortex. "Come on! Destiny HERO - Deadlyguy!" he shouts summoning a Fusion Monster. Thomas looks at the new warrior clad in purple and blue armor with a bright red mask. "I then activate Deadlyguy's effect. I can send Destiny HERO - Dynatag from my hand to the cemetery to send Destiny HERO - Malicious to my cemetery from my Deck and increase his attack by the amount of Destiny HERO monsters in my cemetery times 200 until the end of the turn. With that I'll end my turn." Simon looks towards his roommate he had known since he became the leader of the Obelisk Force and bares his teeth in anger. "I refuse to allow you to lie to yourself and believe these patronizing accusations! Thomas!" he shouts. Thomas simply draws his first card and holds out a spell card. "I activate Spell Sanctuary. Both players may now add one Spell Card from their Deck to their hand." he exclaims with both players beginning to search their Decks. "I choose to add Clock Tower Prison to my hand." Simon states looking over to Thomas and gasps when he sees the card. "I add Maiden of the Celtic Guard and activate this card right away." he states playing the card and allowing the maiden to appear on the field playing her harp, her white dress flowing and golden hair shining brightly. "I then use her effect to search out Celtic Jester from my Deck." he states grabbing another card. "Now, behold the power of the Standard Dimension!" Thomas shouts catching Simon off guard who grits his teeth and Samantha who simply gasps. "I Normal Summon Celtic Arch-Mage and use his effect to search Polymerization from my Deck to my hand." he says getting a third card from his Deck. "Now I activate Celtic Fusion. This will allow me to Fusion Summon using my Celtic Arch-Mage and Celtic Jester in my hand! Mage of noble desires, become one with the jester of illusions and call out to the future I seek! Fusion Summon! Level 7! Celtic Alchemist of Destiny!" he shouts bringing forth a tall noble looking man who covers their head with a hood and has a book outstretched in one hand while their armor underneath resembles that of a mage's garb. "I then use the effect of Captain of the Celtic Guard to Special Summon him from my hand in defense position!" he shouts bringing forth a white haired man who is wielding a huge scabbard for a great long sword resting on his shoulder. "Then I use the Maiden's effect to shuffle my two Celtic monsters in my graveyard into my Deck and Fusion Summon once again!" Thomas states with a fire in his eyes. "What? You can Fusion Summon with cards in your cemetery?!" he shouts watching the swirling vortex come to life again. "Jester of countless illusions and lies, become one with the noble mage who seeks eternal life, and call out to the future they seek! Fusion Summon! Level 7! Celtic Joker of Destiny!" he shouts as a blob jumps from the portal. At first it simply bobs and swirls until it grows two spindly thin legs with curves at the end and a body forms similar to a jester's outfit and arms grow with sharp fingers and a head pops out of the top flat surface wearing a smiling white mask and curved slit eyes with red behind them. Then, a ball forms underneath the joker who begins to balance on it and juggle. "I then shuffle the Celtic Fusion in my graveyard into the Deck and draw one card." Thomas draws yet another card from his Deck before the scene before Simon is fully laid out before him. "That's not all, by using the Celtic Joker of Destiny's effect, I can pay four hundred Life Points per card in your hand and force you to draw the same amount minus one!" he shouts as a ghostly hand appears through a ripped portal and snatches the two cards in Simon's hand and he draws one card. "Simon I am telling the truth, I know neither of you wish this to be true but it is. I do not wish to bring either of your harm however, I was contempt living here with the both of you and Amelia." he explains before placing two cards face down. "I just wish I could reach out to you in some way..." he states before hearing Simon's cry of agony. "Shut up! I don't need to hear this!" he shouts drawing a card. "I place one card face down and activate Deadlyguy's effect! This will allow me to discard Destiny HERO - Doom Lord and send Destiny HERO - Disc Commander to my cemetery and increase the attack of Deadlyguy by 200 points for each in my cemetery! This is it, attack Celtic Joker of Destiny! Deadly Slasher!" Simon shouts as the hero rushes forward. "Counter Trap, A Noble Hero! This will allow me to negate your attack and force you to attack a new noble knight that I can summon to my field! Celtic Knight!" he shouts summoning the monster to his field in attack position with Deadlyguy slashes the knight. "Celtic Knight's effect prevents him from being destroyed by monsters who have nineteen hundred or more attack." he states as his Life Points drop. Simon takes a step back seeing this and shakes his head. "You... took the damage?" he asks. Thomas nods and draws his next card which makes Simon back off before he and Samantha gasp realizing this was indeed Thomas and his words were most likely true. "The Red Rose. The sign of Lancastrians who fought and lost their lives to help my home. This is the power you are facing, the power of Standard and their past survived wars." Thomas explains. Joker looks ecstatic as it turns the four balls it was juggling into a scythe. "Celtic Joker of Destiny, Celtic Alchemist of Destiny, attack my opponent!" he shouts sending the two monsters after Simon. The first strike connects and destroys Deadlyguy dealing minor damage to Simon. "I activate the trap card D - Fortune! This will banish Destiny HERO - Doom Lord from my graveyard and end the Battle Phase." he states as a barrier erects itself and blocks the next attack. "I end my turn." Thomas states. Simon draws his next card and cracks a smile. Everyone there can feel it, the white hot emotion burning in their veins, a great fight. This was all completely genuine and both players knew how this duel would end. "I summon Destiny HERO - Defender in defense position and then banish Malicious from my cemetery to summon a Malicious from my Main Deck to the field." he shouts bringing out the monsters. Thomas smiled and drew his next cards thanks to the effect of The Red Rose letting him draw two. "Alright, during my Standby Phase thanks to your monster's effect I draw a second card." he states drawing and looking over his hand. "I activate the Field Spell Celtic Kingdom." Thomas states placing the card in his field spell zone as castle walls surround the two duelists and Samantha. "All of my Celtic monsters now gain five hundred attack." he states as their attacks rise. "With this I can trounce your monsters with ease. I Special Summon the Dragon of the Celtic Guard in attack position!" he shouts bringing out the monstrous beast. "Next I activate the spell card Celtic Fusion and fuse my Maiden and my Dragon together!" he shouts as the two cards swirl into the air. "Maiden whose heart and soul is a pure as the white snow, calm and become one with the raging dragon to create a new force here and now! Fusion Summon! Level 10! Ealga, Celtic Dragonborn Maiden!" he shouts as the swirl vanishes in a beautiful white light revealing a well endowed woman. She had long silver and blue hair with bright brown eyes and armor covering her arms and legs while her stomach and arms were slightly revealed from her short clothing. "While I control this monster, all monsters I control inflict piercing battle damage. "Next I shuffle Celtic Fusion into my Deck and draw one card." he draws the card and examines it before resting it in his hand. "Battle! Celtic Joker of Destiny attacks Destiny HERO - Malicious!" he shouts. Simon is pushed back from the damage and look on as another attack from the Alchemist comes forward and destroys Defender. "I attack your directly with the Captain of the Celtic Guard!" he shouts as the man reveals his great long sword spinning the scabbard away and slashing Simon from a standing position knocking him over. As his Life Points drop he looks up to see Ealga's smiling face as a blade extends from the end of her wrist in her armor. "Attack!" upon giving the command Simon stands up ready to take the damage and watches as the sword pierces him before the holograms end and he crouches to a defeated stance shaking his head. "You... win." he says as a tear rushes down his face. "You... weren't lying? All of that was you giving it your all." he says. Thomas shuffles his Deck back in and takes a few steps forward before feeling Samantha grab his arm. As he turns he is slapped hard by her left hand and backs off holding his face and seeing her face in tears and anguish. "You... you're not a traitor... You were just sent here... right?" she asks. The desperation in her voice matched the pain Thomas felt simply seeing her in this condition. "Yes. I was only sent here. My feelings for all of your are true... especially you." Thomas says as he reaches his arm out. "I love you... I warned you..." Samantha prepares her Duel Disk and Thomas leaps back out of fear. "I hate it when you get like this." he says to himself as Samantha's sobs slowly turned into a low laughter. "Gah... Thomas what is she?" Simon looks up and sees Samantha laughing to herself and wipe her tears away. "I'm going to punish you for making me cry, you hear me!" she shouts at Thomas drawing her cards which makes Thomas sigh and draw his own. "It's only befitting, I shouldn't have worried you." he states. Samantha's eyes have a slightl glow to them before she takes her first card from her hand. "I Normal Summon the Ritual Beast Tamer Elder from my hand. During this turn I can Normal Summon once again thanks to my Elder and as such I'll summon Cannahawk!" she shouts bringing forth the large bird. "From here I activate Cannahawk's effect and banish Ritual Beast Apelio from my Deck. Then I Contact Fusion Summon using my two monsters!" she shouts as the two disappear into a fusion circle. "Beast of the sky come forth and take the lead of the elder tamer that knows all. FUSION SUMMON! Come forth, Level 6 Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk!" The large majestic beats appears as the two float on top of one another. "Now, I immediately tag out my Fusion Monster to bring my two monsters back to the field. With this I'm able to utilize Canahawk's search effect once again and this time I'll banish Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda. Next I'll contatc fusion back into Ulti-Cannahawk. Next, I'll use Ulti-Cannahawk's effect to send two of my banished Ritual Beast cards to my graveyard to search out a card, however, I'll chain it's Tag Out effect to replace it into my Extra Deck and summon out Winda and Apelio while letting Cannahawk go to my graveyard." Samantha's movements were fluid and straight forward. Nothing could stop her focus once she got her Deck going. "I add Ritual Beast Steeds to my hand through the effect. Next I banish the Cannahawk in my graveyard using Apelio's effect and from there I'll tag back into Ulti-Cannahawk and use his effect to send Winda and Apelio to my graveyard to search out one more Ritual Beast card. I choose to search Fusion Regalia of the Ritual Beast." she states adding the card to her hand. "I then place three cards face down and end my turn." she looks over to Thomas and smiles with a wild look in her eye. "My, my... still as ferocious as ever I see my Betrothed." Thomas states drawing his next card. "I activate the Field Spell Celtic Kingdom!" she shouts as the castle walls once again envelop the three duelists. "With this your Ritual Steeds and Ritual Ambush combo won't work against my monsters. Next I Normal Summon Celtic Guard of Noble Arms!" Thomas places the monster on the field and a Celtic knight with twin swords leaps forward his attack power being increase by the castle around them. "Now I activate the Spell Card The Red Rose. I set one card face down and then I activate the Spell card Card of Sanctity which will allow us to draw until both of us have six cards in our hands. So I draw five cards." he explains drawing his cards along with Samantha. Thomas observes his hand before looking back at the field. "I activate Celtic Guard of Noble Arms' Effect and Special Summon the Celtic Guardian from my hand. Next I activate Celtic Fusion and fuse my Celtic Guard of Noble Arms on my field and Captain of the Celtic Guard in my hand. Warriors who swear their allegiance to Lancaster, stand together to form a new bond of strength that shall ensure peace forever more! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Celtic Champion of Heroism!" he shouts as the mighty warrior leaps from the portal and stands tall with his claymore drawn off to one side. "I know your Deck inside and out just like you know mine, Betrothed. I can however learn to play around your tricks. I shuffle Celtic Fusion back into my Deck and draw one card. Battle!" he shouts only to be interrupted by another swirling vortex. "I tag out Cannahawk for Elder and Cannahawk in defense position!" Samantha shouts summoning back her monsters. "As offensive as you are beautiful, you're not going to go down easily are you?" Thomas says sending in his Celtic Guardian to attack Cannahawk. After the bird is bested the Hero attacks and destroys the Elder. "I activate the Trap Card Ritual Beast Ambush! This will summon back Winda and Apelio from my graveyard. Next I activate Apelio's effect and banish Cannahawk from my graveyard to increase their attack by five hundred points for the remainder of the turn." she shouts as the monsters are summoned. Thomas chuckles a little and nods passing his turn to his girlfriend after setting two cards in his hand face down. Samantha nods and draws her next card. "I activate Apelio's effect and banish Cannahawk so now for the rest of this turn my monsters gain five hundred points. Next I activate two copies of Ritual Beast Return and banish Wen and Lara from my hand for their costs. I Special Summon Elder and Cannahawk from their banished positions. Let's start this once again." she states. Samantha has a greedy smile with sharp eyes staring directly past Thomas' monsters at him. "You may know my Deck and vice versa but you can't forget that I am still the most ferocious duelist you've ever fought." "I activate Cannahawk's effect and banish Pettlephin from my Deck. Then I Tag In and Tag Out Ulti-Cannahawk using Elder and Cannahawk. I then use Cannahawk's effect again and banish Ritual Beast Apelio from my Deck. From here things will get a little tricky. I Then Tag In Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio using Winda and Apelio!" she shouts calling forth the large lion. "From here I activate Ulti-Cannahawk's effect to search out Ritual Beast Cannahawk targeting my first Apelio and Winda but then I'll tag out as well using Cannahawk and target Winda and Pettlephin." she exclaims sending Apelio to the graveyard and summoning back her monsters adding the trap card to her hand. "Now I use Ritual Beast's Bond to Fusion Summon ignoring the materials required and banish Winda and Pettlephin!" she shouts as a huge vortex appears behind her. "Beast who has protected these forests forever, arise here and now to defend the homeland you take pride in and strike down all who stand before me! Fusion Summon! Level 10! Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio!" she shouts summoning the huge lion that rivals the castle with its height. "I then use Mystical Space Typhoon from my hand and destroy Celtic Kingdom!" she shouts as the whirlwind begins spinning rapidly. "I activate the effect of Celtic Arch-Mage in my hand to negate the activation of your card and destroy it!" he shouts as a holy barrier attempts to encircle the whirlwind. "Ulti-Gaiapelio's effect activates, I can banish Cannahawk from my hand to negate your Arch-Mage's effect and destroy it." she shouts blowing away the mage and allowing the castle to fall. Both duelists look determined to win this duel and both are calculating their chances and odds at preforming such a feat. "I attack using Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio. When he declares an attack he becomes unaffected by all other cards' effects until the end of the damage step." Samantha states as her monster leaps towards the Celtic Guardian. "I don't think so, I activate Celtic Rush! This card allows me to negate the attack and since I control two or more face-up Celtic monsters I banish all monsters you control and Special Summon Celtic Prince from my Deck!" he shouts banishing Ulti-Gaiapelio and summoning out the blue armored prince. Samantha nods and laughs a little "You're still one step ahead as usual. I can't believe I fell for that trick. Your Celtic Champion's effect, Arch-Mage, and all of it was a ploy to take my attention away from your Set cards. I'll admit if not for my bad hand advantage I might have actually gotten around you." she says smiling before shutting down her duel disk. "I surrender." she says with a smile. Thomas nods and accepts the victory before moving forward over to her. As he approached Samantha she embraced him in a hug with tears strolling down her eyes. "I should have known better... I'm so sorry." she said. Thomas placed his hands on her back and comforted her as Simon scoffed and shook his head. "You're the real deal, and even if you are from Standard you seem to be good regardless." he says moving over to them. The three took the next few hours alone to discuss Thomas' past and what had happened to get him into these events including talking a little about how he was raised and his homeland. From there, they made plans to jump Dimensions in order to learn more about the United Dimensions and how they could help. Category:Rp Areas